OC's Needed for Harry Potter Story!
by Ally0419
Summary: The Marauders. Fred and George Weasley. James ll and Fred ll. What do they all have in common? They are all known for producing many pranks and laughs. They all had their glory moments but now it's time for a new generation to take over. Will your character be a part of it? Hogwarts won't know what hit them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I decided to start on this story while my other story is on hold, because I ran out of ideas :P I'm hoping this story will get my creative juices flowing! This a SYOC story that revolves around my OC. It takes place long after the Next Generation, the next era of pranksters! I have but one rule: PLEASE NO MARY/GARY STU'S. PLEASE. IT'S RIDICULOUS. Also if you send in a boy he'll have a better chance of getting in...just saying. ***So i am re-posting this story because it got deleted without so much as a warning...thanks for that fan-fiction people, really thanks. (You could say i'm not happy) Anyways, i'm going to try to post it again. The form will now be on my profile page so please PM me your characters. I repeat, ONLY BY PM, any other way won't be accepted.***

I need four main characters which will be her best friends, and I also need plenty of background characters so send in as many as you want i'm not going to give you a limit. Sorry if it's too much I just want to get to know your character as best as I can! If you send in a character you have to review! Write Purple Toadstools at the end to make sure you read this far!

**Just so the Fanfic people don't get mad i'll put a short prologue here.**

"Willow! Wake up it's time for breakfast!"

"No." I was not about to get up from my warm bed. Nope. Especially when our house is so cold.

"Willow!"

"I don't want to." Why don't you just let me sleep? Gosh, you'd think an old person would be all quiet and frail, but not my grandpa.

"Willow Marie Collins. Now."

"Grandpa i don't want to eat." All i wanna do is sleep...

"I will get your brother.." Alright i'm up. I got up and pushed my curly hair away from my face only to have it fall back in it's original place. I sighed and walked downstairs only to be greeted by the wonderful image of my brother falling on his face. Ah yes, today was going to be a good one.

"Willow get the mail will you dear?"

"Sure Gramps!" Feeling a lot better, i walked outside and grabbed the mail. I was surprised that a letter came for me. I always loved when people gave me letters, they felt like little birthday presents. Anyways, this letter was thicker than most, it felt almost like- like it was made of parchment, but that was impossible! No one has used parchment for over a thousand years. Shaking my head, i walked back to the kitchen and handed the rest of the mail to Gramps.

"Hey watcha got there Will?" My brother said snatching my letter out of my hands.

"Hey! Give it here Jay!"

"No, let me see it."

"Honestly Jacob you're seventeen, Grow up!" With that being said it was only fair that i tackle him to the ground, i am after all eleven, which means i have plenty of time to grow up.I snatched the letter out of his hands and calmly begin to open it.

"What kind of joke is this?" Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Honestly, do they think we're stupid? Whatever, i can appreciate a good joke. I started laughing, because the more you think about it the stupider it sounds.

"What? Why are you laughing?" I handed the letter to Jay, and he burst out laughing.

"You? A witch! HAHAHAHA!" Okay, it wasn't that funny.

"What are you two laughing about?" My grandpa said coming in with two plates filled with bacon and eggs. I snatched the letter out of Jay's hands (He didn't even notice, he was still laughing.) and gave it to Grandpa Max. He quickly read it and started chuckling.

"Kids and their imagination these days." He said shaking his head. We all just began to scarf down our breakfast when a knock came at the door.

"Jacob, get the door." My grandfather commanded.

"You heard what he said Willa." Jacob said. I groaned, if didn't get up, no one would. I opened the door and was greeted by a lady almost as old as Grandpa Max. Her gray hair was pulled tightly into a bun, and she had a stern but kind face.

"Er...hello." I said awkwardly.

"Hello my name is Minerva McGonagall and i am here to speak in behalf Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Wow they really thought of everything. I wanted to close the door in her face, but i felt that would be considered rude so instead i decided to invite her in.

"Grandpa! There's some woman here claiming to be from "Hogwarts"." I said sarcastically.

"I'm not sure what kind of sick joke you're playing, but it's getting out of hand." My grandpa said the minute he laid eyes on her.

"I'm sorry?"

"Magic isn't real and neither is this joke you are trying to play on my family."

"I can assure you, Mr. Collins, that magic is very real, and it's all around you." What a load of rubbish. Grandpa Max was obviously thinking the same thing.

"Rubbish! Magic isn't real and neither are witches." At this point Ms. McGonagall decided to ignore my grandfather (Which did not help his mood at all) and turn to me.

"Have you ever made anything happen? Anything strange or unusual that you couldn't explain?"  
_"Jay! Let's go play hide and seek!"  
_

_"Will, i don't want to play that game i'm already twelve! Besides no one wants to play with a six-year-old!"  
"Pleeeeease! You'll be the best big brother ever!"  
__"I said no Willa!" Why was he shouting? I just wanted to play with him! He didn't have to be so mean. I stuck out my lip and my eyes started to water.  
"Fine! Just don't cry abo__ut it!" I smiled happily.  
__"You hide and i count." Jay said.  
__"Okay!" I ran out the back door and proceeded to find a great hiding spot when i tripped and fell. I looked down and saw a big gash in my leg. It looked deep and i could almost see bone. It looked like it should have hurt badly, but i didn't feel any pain. Slowly, the wound started to become even smaller and smaller until it wasn't even there anymore. I ran my hand up and down my leg, but i didn't feel anything strange. Choosing to forget about it, i continued to play._

Now that i think about it, could that have been magic?

"Yes, my dear that was magic!" Ms. McGonagall said. I was going to ask how she read my mind, but i decided against it.

"Grandpa, i-i think i believe her." He just looked at me like i was mad.

"Well, i don't."

"Allow me to demonstrate." Suddenly, the desk in the corner transformed into a pig! A pig of all things!

"H-h-h did you..."

"Magic." She said a small smile on her face. She quickly transformed it back.

"If you go to Hogwarts, you will learn to control your power, and hopefully use it for good." I looked at Grandpa Max pleadingly, i had to be with people like me!

"Fine you can go to this magic school." He sighed. I gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the forehead. Ms. McGonagall started talking about all the details, but i zoned out. I'm a witch! I couldn't believe it, i had a million thoughts racing all at the same time. Before i knew it Headmistress McGonagall (That part i did catch) was at the door saying her farewells.

"I'll be back to take you to get your things tomorrow at four-o-clock sharp, the new school year starts in a week!" I smiled an nodded. By then it was night time and i loved my sleep. With a quick goodnight to my Grandpa, and my still shocked brother, i went to sleep, dreaming about all the adventures i was going to have as a witch. I had no idea.

**Sorry it's rushed guys! The real chapters will be much longer than this, but it's late and this is just a prologue. If you already submitted a character by PM before my story got deleted you won't have to do it again, i'll send you a PM, do not worry my Ally-gators! Okay now for the people i need:**

**FOUR MAIN CHARACTERS TO BE HER CLOSEST FRIENDS.  
**

**PLENTY OF EVIL/SNOTTY JERKS.**

**A TEACHER FOR DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS/DIVINATION/ANCIENT RUNES/TRANSFIGURATION/MUGGLE STUDIES.**

**FRIENDS BUT NOT BEST FRIENDS.**

**AND FINALLY I NEED MANY BACKGROUND CHARACTERS.**

**I WILL TRY TO ACCEPT ALL CHARACTERS BUT IF I CAN'T I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE.**

**Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the people who sent in characters, but I still need more! **THE SYOC IS STILL OPEN! **So please submit plenty more! Please send in more people from different houses, not everyone in Hogwarts is in Gryffindor. Once again the P.M. is on my profile page. **PLEASE ONLY SEND BY P.M. I DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO BE TAKEN DOWN AGAIN. **So these are the accepted characters so far:

Faust Schwall Jaegerstein or 'Orkan' by: Mad Saint 408

Julia Violet Leo by: cc4s

Julianna Marie Jacobson by: TGPH

Lucas Hiroshi Miles by: Hell Devil 13

Jonathan Kyte Schwarz or 'Jon/Jonny' by: cucumbersaregreen

Julien Durand or 'Jul' by: KingOfStories01

Sorry if I didn't accept your character, but that either means that it had too little information, or I couldn't find a way to incorporate them into my story! Please send in more characters by P.M only!

-Ally


End file.
